Queen of the Night
by Ash-Lee-Can
Summary: AU No Zombies "You see, that one up front, her name's Michonne. She's from New Orleans with that body and sexy French-ass name. She's pretty much the ringleader in their little troupe and who I like to call The Queen of the Night..." Rick/Michonne Shane/Andrea Daryl/?


A/N: Yeah I know, I should be finishing up the chapters of my other fics, but I got this idea from a post I saw a couple of days ago and it's been stuck in my head and if I didn't get it out, it was going to frustrate the hell out of me. Anyways, I'm only gonna make this about 4 chapters. It was going to be 3 originally but I cut this chapter off way early. This fic was inspired by the song "Queen of the Night" by Whitney Houston. I hope you all enjoy :)...

Guys Night Out.

That's what Shane had in mind when he told Rick and Daryl earlier that day at the station. The King's County party boy wanted his two friends to get out of the house and apparently he had gotten word on this bar in Atlanta called Potion. He had never heard of it, but he knew there was no real excuse for him not to attend, especially since his ex-wife had the kids that night.

He told him to dress "suave" so he wore a simple baby blue button up shirt, matching dark gray sports jacket, pants and tie. Shane, who simply wore a nice purple button up and dark blue jeans, told him he was trying too hard, but it was too late to change. He didn't even bother to comment on the black button up, black leather vest and the black jeans Daryl picked out for himself.

As the trio walked in, he realized that the place was more of a small club mix with a lounge. The dimmed lights set a erotic tone against the bold blue, green, red and purple throughout the place. Men and women danced on the floor as the music grooved them. Some were enjoying them and he pretty sure he saw an outdoor lounge. He thought they were just going to a nice bar, make conversation and have some drinks while watching some of the games on the tv. Maybe even get some dinner. He didn't agree to this.

"Shane, why are we here?"

Daryl, even more horrified and uncomfortable, tried to turn around for the exit. "This is not what I signed up for, man."

Shane of course caught him and turned him back around. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and pulled them in close with a huge smile on his face. "It called having new experiences ass wipes. Now stop the bitching and lets enjoy ourselves."

With resigned defeat, Shane dragged the two over to the bar, lucky enough to snag three seat right next to each other. Rick looked around and he that maybe he did overdo the outfit. Sure the other guys dressed as "suave" as he did, but most kept it semi-casual. He tried to loosen his tie a bit to not look like a dork.

"What can I get you fellas?" The hot Korean bartender in his mid-late twenties and light facial hair asked. The three of them were clearly new there, taking in the scene with wide eyes and tending to them was good for tips.

Daryl grumbled for a beer, Shane took a jack and coke while Rick asked for an old fashion.

Shane looked side to side at his awkward friends and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you two need to lighten up. The music's not bad, the vibe feels good and the drinks aren't that expensive considering the scale of this place. Not to mention the ladies are smoking. So please try and enjoy it?"

Daryl grunted in response as his beer came to him and chugged. Rick, being more cooperative, nodded as his drink arrived. Satisfied, Shane snatched his drink and began to scope out the ladies on the floor.

An hour passed, a drink and two shots in, the three men began to feel a little more relaxed. Their bartender, who they found out name was Glenn chatted them up and kept the drinks coming. The other bartender, the boisterous redhead Abraham, seemed to hit it off easy with Shane, checking out and flirting with the women at the bar. Some women came and went, trying to snatch up the three handsome newbies before the arrival of-

"Now that's what I'm talking about right there."

Rick slightly tipsy, turned his head to the entrance to see what Shane was talking about now and he could already feel the vibe of the club change. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. Everything but his heart rate. The bass of the music seemed to sexually pulsate all over his body.

What he saw was seven of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. All seemed to have their own styles and look, yet they seemed to all be in sync with each other. They were a clique for sure.

The one that caught his particular eye was the woman who seemed to be in the very front. The breathtaking woman with rich dark skin, dressed in an blue so enticing, it reminded him of the clear water at an island resort that he would see in pictures. It had only stopped in the middle of her thighs. Her dreads were put up in a design that he couldn't figure out but it intrigued him nonetheless.

"Ah yes." Abraham, filling up another set of shots for the men, smirked as he saw what his new patrons getting all googly eyed for. "We call them The Honeysuckles, dubbed by yours truly." He spoke with much pride in it.

"The Honeysuckles?" Shane becoming more and more interested as they routinely moved further and further into the club.

Abraham leaned in close to the trio, setting the mood for the tale of mystery he was ready to share. "Because of the bees in this club are just dying for a taste my friends. Guys, girls, you name it."

They watched as some of the clubbers and loungers tried to greet the ladies, but the excitement in their eyes were dead giveaways.

"You see, that one up front, her name's Michonne. She's from New Orleans with that body and sexy French-ass name. She's pretty much the ringleader in their little troupe and who I like to call The Queen of the Night. And that blue eyed blonde? That's her partner in crime right there, Andrea."

Shane licked his lips as they strolled past them. "Andrea huh? Go on."

"Well, them two ladies they started coming here years ago. Just the two of them every Saturday night. From the beginning them bees were swarming, trying get a taste of that nectar. One hell of a dynamic duo those two are. Sometimes they'd entertain some bees, sometimes they'd swat them away. You gotta make sure you have the right approach. You can't just be trying to stick those stingers in there."

Rick focused on the storytelling of the bartender. His heart flutter as the woman named Michonne brightly smiled at someone.

Daryl, who'd been seeming bored with it all but definitely watching, finally spoke up. "Who are the rest?"

"Carol, the sexy salt and pepper shaker over there, she started joining them on some nights. She stopped for a while but eventually came back. That cup of cappuccino over there is Sasha. She started hanging with them along with that beautiful farmer girl Maggie next to her about five years ago."

Glenn casually chimed in at that. "That one is off limits."

Shane furrowed his eyes to get a closer look. "Why? What wrong with that one?" It sounded like a challenge.

"Because that's my wife," the Korean man deadpanned, "and I'll have no issue with taking you down. I may look small, but you don't want this problem."

Daryl and Rick chuckled at their wide eyed friend, who kept looking back and forth between Glenn and Maggie. He was clearly impressed.

"Well shit man, congratulations." He saluted his drink at the amazing feat. He was going to leave that one along. He wasn't the type to try and hook up with a married chick. At least not one of a friend, no matter how new the friendship was.

Abraham clapped his hand on the younger man's shoulder with pride. "Yeah, I'd been working on trying to snatch one of them myself for years by that time and already my boy, all baby faced, got her number on his first week working here. Granted, I ended up sipping some of that cappuccino on and off shortly after. Thing is, I started interchanging when Rosita came on the scene. I wasn't exclusive with either of them, but they weren't very pleased to find out they were both boiling the same ginger."

"You were hooking up with both of them?" Daryl analyzed Abraham's bright hair and smirk. How in the hell did he pull that off?

"Like I said, it was interchangeable. Some moments, it was Sasha and others it was Rose. There's no real issue, just some side eyeing for a bit. These ladies can never hate me forever. Been my regulars for years and I have their back when needed, which isn't much. These ladies can handle themselves, that's for sure. Sasha still single. Rosita too I guess technically, but she's definitely been hooking with that last one with the hips, Tara. She also off limits from you guys as well."

"Married?"

"Lesbian."

"Oh."

"Yeah and she's a spunky smart ass that one. The ladies eat that up, no pun intended."

The ladies were in the VIP lounge upstairs, receiving even more greets from the guests up there. It was almost like they were royalty.

Daryl glanced at Sasha, who rolled her eyes at something Maggie whispered to her. "So what? They celebrities or something?"

"In here? Pretty much. They've been coming here for so long, they have their own free VIP area. But really they're all honestly coworkers and friends having a good time."

"Where do they work?"

Abraham feigned innocence as if he hadn't already prove himself the gossip king of the place, shrugged his shoulders while he leaned away to clean a glass. "I like to leave a air of mystery so you gotta ask them yourselves."

Rick continued to stare at Michonne and watched as her friend Andrea whispered something her ear. After a few moments, Michonne's gaze looked over in their direction. More specifically, her eyes firmly locked on his. She held him in a hypnotic hold and if he wasn't already sitting down, he was almost certain his knees would have buckled under such a beauty.

Abraham looked up at the VIP and saw something he'd seen many times before and smirked. "And you may just get the chance because it looks to me that you've been chosen. So drink up, because your night has just begun."

 _A/N: I rushed this chapter and I'm not even sure it turned the way I wanted it to be. Maybe I'll go back at some point and straighten it up. I originally was not planning on having all of these ladies in the fic. It was supposed to just be Michonne, Andrea and one other I won't say but somehow all of them snuck in without my permission and then I had to explain them and yadda yadda yadda and I had to cut the chapter where it is because of it. Abraham and Glenn's asses weren't supposed to be in here either. Rick and Michonne haven't even met yet. But don't worry, next chapter they will. Hope you all enjoyed this start..._


End file.
